AO ACADEMY
by Jackscab
Summary: Fionna is a young girl transferred to her brother, Finn, school AO Academy. Finn asks her to take over his place as drummer in a band called "Mythical Creeks". Thus leaving Fionna to a life changing experience. Sorry! Suck at summaries. UPDATE: THE AUTHOR IS BACK. I REPEAT, AUTHOR IS BACK.
1. AH, shiz

Chap 1

Fionnas POV

"mmmmm." I woke up 6:00 in the morning. First day of school, I was really bummed.

Over the years, transferring schools were part of my life. Almost every school year I transfer to another school, then another, then another.

It led me to being unsociable. Not talking to anyone. But I thought it was fine.

Nobody can hurt you if you're alone.

Cake, my older sister, stormed into my room.

"Fionna! Time to get up!"

"10 more minutes…"

"Oh, come on! I've made meatloaf."

I shot out of my bed. "MEATLOAF!"

Cake looked really pretty for some reason today. Usually, her bun is messy, but today, it's really neat. Her apron was still messy and she wore a yellow shirt and brown shorts. Her favorite color was somewhere between brown and yellow, while mine was blue.

I finished breakfast then Finn and Jake got up.

Finn is my twin brother and we're alike in LOTS of ways. Jake is also my brother, he's older than Cake, but less responsible. "Fionna, I doubt you'll make it this year." Finn told me while eating meatloaf. "Yeah, only Finn is the one that stayed in one school." Jake added. They brofisted each other.

"Shut up!" I shouted while slapping there heads.

"Anyway I'm going now." I said. " HEY, HEY! Wait for me!" Finn whined.

Later, we got in Jake's car. Jake's a really good violinist, despite that very casual way he looks like. "We're here." Jake announced.

"Shiz." I whispered.

Finn and Jake were putting up an evil grin.


	2. Favor

AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys! If you're reading this, thanks a lot! This story probably will be short, k?

BTW. I'm a Fiolee fan…soo…heres the 2nd chapter! Hope you'll like it!

Fionnas Pov

They gave me those evil grins, for some reason.

"What?"

"Nothing, we just think you won't make it this year."

"…bastards."

"Yeah, we're bastards." They brofisted again then Finn and I got out of the car.

"Oh yeah, I'll be staying with Lady today. Finn, take care of your sister." Jake said with a sorry expression on his face.

"Little si-"

" WHAT !? BUT IT'S GAME NIGHT WITH BEEMO!" Finn cut me off.

"Yeah…sorry 'bout that. Fionna!" He said with a sarcastic look, "good luck!". He snickered then drove away. I made an imaginary punch to his car. I looked at Finn, realizing he was doing the same thing.

"SO. Yeah, come on." He said grabbing my arm.

"You're lucky I'm in your class so whatever you do, DON'T TALK TO ANYONE."

"Pssh. Like I talk to people." I mumbled while looking away.

Class was fine. But recess was terrible. I had to look like a complete loner wherever I go. That's why I look forward to class. So that I won't look so lonely and helpless.

After class Finn tugged my shirt. Oh yeah! I forgot to mention what we were wearing.

I was wearing a light blue tank top with a black jacket over it, I wore my favorite bunny hat and I wore dark blue pants and black sneakers. Finn was wearing a dark blue hoodie with his bear like hat open, he wore black pants and white sneakers.

So anyway, he then looked serious when he tugged my shirt.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Fionna," he said with a certain tone, " I have a favor to ask."

HEYYY sorry 'bout this ending

Marshal Lee, Marceline, PB and PG comin' soon!


	3. Drums, long time no see

Fionnas POV

"Errr, c-c-" Finn stuttered.

"10…9…8…" I counted down.

"COULD YOU BE MY BAND'S REPLACEMENT DRUMMER!?" He screamed.

"Wait, wha-"

"You've got the same skills as me, I can't be their drummer anymore 'cause of my studies! Mr. Petrikov says that if I don't resign and find a new drummer today, I'm screwed! Please! For your big bro!"

He was kneeling to me like he was praying to me. I guess I don't have a choice.

"Fine, but on these terms."

"ANYTHING."

"One, I meet the members today, two, treat me to McDonalds, three pay me $100."

This time I'm the one with the evil grin.

"Hmph. Fine. Come on, lets go to the band room." He got my arm and dragged me to the room.

When he opened the door, I saw four people.

A boy that had black hair and pale skin was wearing a red checkered polo with black pants and sneakers. Another one was wearing the exact same thing, except it was a girl with really long black hair and pale skin.

There was another boy with pink hair and pinkish skin. He was wearing a purple shirt and pink pants and sneakers, he was chewing gum. Another girl had longer hair but the same color of hair and skin, she was wearing a simple pink dress with long sleeves and purple doll shoes.

They stared at us for a moment.

"Hey guys!" Finn broke the silence, "This is my sister, Fionna, she'll be replacing me on the drums, try introducing yourselves?"

"Name's Marshall, singer and acoustic."

"Marceline, bassist."

"I'm Gumball, pianist, pleased to meet you."

"I'm Bubblegum, manager, nice to meet you!"

I introduced myself.

"I'm Fionna, sorry for taking Finn's place."

Marshall glared at me. I wasn't looking at him, but I felt it.

"You won't be until you pass the test." He said pointing to the drum kit.

"Play a song, we four will decide if you pass or fail."

Finn looked worried. He and I knew that its been years since I touched a drum kit.

Still, I had to do this, for my big brothers sake.

I sat down then held the drumsticks.

I took a deep breath.

"Let's do this."

Sooo, sorry for the small cliffhanger. Plus I got the idea of Fionna being a drummer from K-ON!, yep I'm an otaku. Man I crave Mcdo, sarap! ( Yeah I'm also Filipino)

Chapter 3 coming soon!


	4. they realized

Fionnas POV

**after Fionnas performance**

"…umm." I broke the dead silence.

Everyone looked at me. It's like my dreams, where everyone's mocking me.

"I…uh…I."

"Amazing…" Bubblegum said.

"Stupendous." Gumball said.

"My kind of drummer." Marceline said.

"… just like Finn." Marshall said closing his eyes, grinning. "I like you, you're in."

Finn ran to me then squeezed me hard. " That's my little sister!"

I was really happy. It was the first time so many people were proud of me. This is what I've been missing, huh?

"McDonalds? Anyone? It's on me!" Finn announced.

At McDonalds, we talked about various things, especially how I loved drums. During the process, Marcy (Marceline), Bonnie (Bubblegum), and I became BFF's.

I also noticed something, something new, a feeling I've never had before.

Everytime I look at Marshall, I get butterflies in my stomach. Could it be…love?

NO! NO! NO WAY! Ugh, what's wrong with me!?

So anyway, Finn and I went home and slept. This was the best day of my entire life. I'm part of the band Mythical Creeks. I've never been so happy.

Ever.

The next day, I went to school on my bike wearing the same thing from yesterday, its actually Saturday but me and Finn got a text from Marshall to go to the band room on Saturday so we could hang out. Finn had a really high fever, so I was alone. I noticed a red bike on my bike. It's Marshall. "Oh no…" I whispered. Marshall biked to my right. "Hey." He said casually, with a smile. "Morning!" I smiled back. Marshall was also wearing what he wore yesterday.

" You know, to be honest, I thought you didn't have talent. Well I underestimated you. You're a good drummer." He said with a sincere smile.

"Thanks, that means a lot." I replied.

"Oh yeah, where's Finn?"

"He's got a temperature."

"Ohh, need someone to tour you on the school grounds?"

"Huh?!"

"You're new right?"

"Y-yeah! Finn already taught me everything!"

" You ok? You seem… scared."

"Ah no! Not at all! Its just that I've never talked to anyone this long."

"This long!?"

"Yep."

" Are you a loner?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, at least you have us."

"Thanks. Oh yeah! Where's Marceline?"

"Over here, retards!" Marceline shouted on her bike.

She was wearing a red sweater and black shorts and rubber shoes with tied hair.

"Marshall, you idiot! You left me again!" she said angrily while kicking Marshalls bike.

Marshalls POV

I was on my way to school on my bike. And then I noticed Fionna was there. Actually I've taken a liking to Fionna, I mean like as in LIKE LIKE. The moment she played the drums was beautiful, and I also noticed she was beautiful. Weird right? Anyway, I striked up a conversation and learned she was a loner. I can't believe it, how? Someone like her, a loner? Then Marceline came around and ruined everything.

Well I guess me and Fionna will never work out. It's impossible for her to like me.

Chap 4 done!

Yay! This is one long chapter. Chap 5 coming soon!


	5. Chat to school

Heres chap 5! Sorry for the wait! School was messing me up, but ITS FRIGGIN SEM BREAK! Too bad it's only 2 days for our school… anyway here it is! Chap 5! Enjoy :) !

Marshalls POV

So after Marceline butted in, we went to school. "Oh yeah! What are we gonna do today?" Fionna asked. "We're gonna practice a few songs, town fair, eat, and pretty much do anything we want." I replied. "Sorry for taking you out here." Marceline added. "Ah! N-no! It's fine! I'm glad I finally have a good reason to go out on Saturday." Fionna said with a genuine smile. She looked so cute. "Oh? What do you do on Saturdays then?" Marceline asked.

"Erm. I either go out with my camera, read books, study, or binge watch on Netflix. I also do game night with Finn." Fionna replied. "Oh right! You and Marceline are sibs right? Also Bonnie and Gumball right?" Fionna asked with curiosity sticked on her face.

" Yeah, I hate being this guys sister."

Marceline said while punching my shoulder. " Same goes with you." I said with a pout. Fionna giggled.

At school we ran to the band room. I opened the door then Bonnie and Gum was there.

"You guys are late." Gum said while watching stuff on the internet.

"As always. But at least you're here." Bonnie added with a big smile.

Gonna have to end this chap here. Sorry.

And don't worry, Finn will pop up in the next chappies. See ya!


	6. saturday

Authors note

Hey guys! Chap 6 here!

Fionnas POV

We practiced a couple of songs. Like stuff by The National, My Chemical Romance, Passion Pit, Phoenix, The Xx and Bombay Bicycle Club.

1. England by The National

2. Sing by MCR

3. Carried Away by Passion Pit

4. Long Distance Call by Phoenix

5. Islands by The Xx

6. Lights Out, Words Gone by BBC

I never knew Marshall's voice was…awesome. When I looked at him while he was singing, it was like he was singing like it was his song, with all his heart and soul, like he was singing it to someone with sincerity and all. That's when I took a more liking to him.

"That was great, guys! I've got a great feeling about prom soon!" Bonnie said with excitement.

"EEK. I hate prom." Marshall and Marcy said in unison.

"You guys don't even go to prom! It's the highlight of a highschooler's life!" Gumball said with anger.

"Shut up! Like we're the only human beings on earth that don't go to prom!" Marcy screamed with a red face.

"Fionna! Do you go to prom night?" Marshall asked.

"Err, sometimes I do. But I just stay near the wall and drink punch until I get bored and go home. And when I don't attend prom, all I do is stay up and do what I want." I replied while averting my eyes from everyone.

"See!?" Marshall screamed.

"You guys are just irresponsible cowards who are to afraid to face the world!" Gumball shouted. Marceline looked hurt.

Gumball noticed. "Sorry…" he said looking at Marcy.

Silence took over.

"So…fair?" I asked everyone.

"HECK YEAH!" they all said.

At the fair, we did all sorts of stuff. Marshall was testing and buying guitars. Marceline participated in an apple-eating contest. Bonnie was buying clothes. Gumball went to the bookstore.

I, on the other hand, went to a music, vinyl, photography, and film store called 'Hipster Frontier'. It was paradise. Since Cake gave me $1,000 and Finn gave me $100. I COULD BUY ANYTHING.

I bought a few films, vinyl records, and vintage photo's.

Then I ran in to Marshall.

"What did you buy, Bunny?"

"Excuse me?"

"Bunny! Your new nickname."

"Since when did I agree to be called 'Bunny'?"

"You didn't."

"Urg, bastard."

"Wow! You speak language?"

"You think I cant speak like that?"

"Naah. I thought you were to innocent for that."

"Innocent?"

"Yeah! Judging by the way you look, you look innocent!"

I was making a slow air punch to Marshall's face.

"Take it back or else." I demanded.

"Or else what?" he said going closer to my face.

"Or else this!"

I punched Marshall's stomach. He kneeled.

"GAAHH! That hurt man!" he whined.

"You underestimated me, again."

"Hmph."

We then met up with everyone then went to McDonalds then went home.

When I biked my way home, I felt awesome. Like I was part of a big team. I couldn't wait until I get home and brag to Finn about what he missed.

At Monday, I noticed a new face at class. No, a familiar face. Then when the teacher introduced us to him, I was shocked. "F-FLAME PRINCE!?"

And that's all for now! Chap 7 will come soon. Don't worry!


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE I'm sorry

AUTHORS NOTE

hey guys. im really sorry bout the gap. schools been messing with my head and im having some family problems. my mom and dad are divorcing and im really not sure if im going to pursue this fanfiction writing. ive been depressed and stressed out. I really cant take on this anymore, but ill try. thank you so much for viewing my story,

it helps me out a lot. A LOT. Ill try, ok? Im sorry.

Im sorry.


	8. Tadaima!(I'm back!)

Hey there guys. Im sorry for the long long gap. Ive gotten over my mom and dads thing. Im currently with my mom and everything has been fine. Except for friends. Yep, im that kind of girl (did I ever mention that im a girl?). so anyways… im back in business! I honestly couldn't stray from fanfic writing. So im back ! Tadaima!


End file.
